School Life
by AllenxEdward
Summary: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has a new exchange student from Durmstrang. Roy Mustang, who is assigned to Slytherin is immediately disliked by Edward Elric, a Gryffindor. Edward thinks Roy is nothing but an arrogant skirt chaser with a cocky attitude, but what happens when they are constantly forced to spend time in each others company? Yaoi. Royed!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Everyone in the great hall quieted down when Dumbledore stood. "This year we have an exchange student from Durmstrang. He has been placed within Slytherin house. Please show him the proper Hogwarts hospitality."

Many of the students clapped.

"Alright. Dinner is served." Dumbledore clapped his hands and food appeared and filled the table.

Alphonse nudged his brother, Edward, in the ribs.

"What Al?" Edward asked as he waited from his cup to fill with pumpkin juice.

"That's the guy." Al said gesturing with his head toward the new exchange student.

Edward turned to look; he first noticed the black and green cloak that announced which house he belonged to. The teen had short, black hair and had a semi-tan complexion. Edward returned to his dinner, he didn't care. As a Gryffindor, he knew that the Slytherin would most likely be a jerk, just like the other Slytherins. Edward ate with his house and returned to the rooms to sleep and prepare for the beginning of the semester.

#####

Professor McGonagall was five minutes into her lecture of transfiguring when the new Slytherin student walked in. He flashed a dazzling smile to some Ravenclaw girls.

"If you are done strutting like a peacock, can you take a seat so I can continue my lecture Mr. Mustang."

"Sure. Sorry about being late, I got a little lost." Roy smiled and sat next to a Huffelpuff girl. He smirked and she blushed.

"Get your stuff Mustang. You need a place to learn, you are having too much fun."

Roy sighed and stood.

McGonagall pointed to a desk beside a blond, whose hair looked almost golden.

Roy looked and saw that she was in Gryffindor, Roy smiled. At least McGonagall had nice taste in women. Roy walked over and sat beside her.

"Maybe Mr. Elric can teach you a thing or two Mr. Mustang."

_Mr. Elric?! Wait… that means that she is a…? _Roy face palmed, the witch had tricked him.

Edward rolled his eyes, to him, this guy was an idiot.

"Now, as review from last year, we will be transfiguring rats into teacups without reciting a spell." McGonagall passed out rats.

"This is so pointless." Roy muttered as he quickly transfigured his rat, without any problem. Roy looked over to Ed and saw that he too already transfigured his rat.

As McGonagall helped others, Roy sat bored. He looked at Edward and noticed him constantly reading.

"Whattcha reading?" Roy asked, bored of being silent.

"It's nothing." Edward said and closed the book.

"What? Is it naughty?" Roy smirked.

"No!" Edward said a bit too loudly, blushing when some students turned to look at what caused his outburst. "It's not important." Edward whispered.

Roy looked at the cover. "You like alchemy? Isn't that a muggle concept?"

Edward nodded. "It's a combination of science and magic. It's actually really interesting. My father was an alchemist." Edward paused, he was babbling to a Slytherin. He opened his book and continued to read.

Class continued on and the two didn't speak to each other very much. They were constantly being paired up though. They were paired in defense against the dark arts, divination, charms, and care of magical creatures.

Roy walked in for the final class of the day for him, potions with Professor Snape. Roy walked in and was immediately assigned to sit beside Edward and smiled. "What a coincidence."

"Yeah. It's wonderful." Edward said sarcastically as he tied up his long hair, making it into a bun. "Do you have the same schedule as me or something?"

Roy took out his schedule and Edward looked it over.

On Tuesdays and Thursdays, Roy had hour long sessions in transfiguration, defense against the dark arts, divination, charms, care of magical creatures, and potions. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, He had 45 minute sessions in ancient runes, muggle studies, arithmancy, herbology, astronomy, and history of magic.

"This is my schedule class-by-class."

"I guess we better get to know each other then."

Edward sighed.

"You don't like me." Roy said.

"What?"

"Can I ask why you don't like me?" Roy asked.

Edward wanted to say that because Roy was Slytherin and he was Gryffindor, they were destined to fight, but that sounded very petty. "I don't get along with most people." Edward answered, it wasn't a lie though. He didn't socialize much, besides with his brother and their childhood friend, Winry from Huffelpuff.

"I've heard you called only Mr. Elric. Do you have a first name?" Roy asked.

"It's Edward."

"Like that vampire in those muggle books?"

Edward laughed.

"No. Talking. In my class." Snape said as he walked up behind the two.

"Yes sir." They said in unison.

Roy waited till Snape walked away. "So, your 16 huh?" Roy asked, knowing he had just asked a dumb question. Everyone in their grade was the same age.

Edward shook his head. "I'm only 15." He whispered.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. I jumped a year."

"So you are like more than super smart, you are a genius."

Edward smiled. "You can say that."

"Mr. Elric and Mr. Mustang." Snape called aloud.

"Yes sir?" They asked, not liking the sound of their names being called.

"Report to detention after class. You will have plenty of time to talk as you clean the bottoms of the cauldrons."

"Yes sir." They sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward took off his cloak and rolled up his sleeves before taking a brush and scrubbing the bottom of a cauldron, scraping off brown goo with the horrible stench of ammonia.

"Sorry for making you stay after." Roy said as he too was scraping out cauldrons.

"It's not completely your fault. I was talking too. We share the blame." Edward said, wrinkling his nose from the horrid smell.

Roy smiled.

"This sucks." Edward sighed.

"I know. My God this stuff reeks!" Roy coughed.

They became silent when Snape walked over to check their progress. "Hurry up you two or you will be here all night." He said pointing to a pile of cauldrons to clean. Professor Snape walked out, leaving the two alone to finish their work.

Roy and Edward hurried to finish and were on their last cauldron when Oliver Wood walked in.

"Edward, are you coming to quidditch try-out?" Oliver asked, carrying his broomstick and his uniform.

"I will be there, but I will be a bit late."

Oliver shrugged. "No problem, we will do seeker and keeper try-outs first, give ya time to get there."

"Thanks Oliver."

"See ya on the field." Oliver waved and walked out.

"You play quidditch?"

"Yeah, I play a little." Edward shrugged. Edward finished the final cauldron and grabbed his cloak, books, and messenger bag. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye!" Roy watched as Edward left the room.

####

Roy walked out to the quidditch field and noticed a group of Slytherins watching the Gryffindor try-outs. "What's going on?" He asked a blonde.

"We are seeing the skills of the new team."

Roy sat with them and watched his eyes caught long golden hair, zipping across the field with the quaffle. "Who do you think will make the team?"

"That's simple, they have a set team already, they are just giving newbies time to humor themselves to think that they will be able to make the team. The team is going to consist of 3rd year Harry Potter as seeker, 7th year Oliver Wood as keeper, 5th year Fred and George Weasley as Beaters, 5th year Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson as outside chasers, and 5th year Edward Elric as center chaser."

Roy watched as Edward scored on a Gryffindor trying out for keeper.

"Guys, they are about to pause for break, let's go and talk with them." The blonde smirked.

The group nodded and Roy just went with the flow.

The blonde walked up to a Gryffindor with messy black hair and glasses. "Hello Potter." He spat out the last name like it was a vomit flavored Bertie Botts jellybean.

"What Malfoy?"

"We just came to observe this year's losing team." A bunch of Slytherins laughed, besides Roy who just stood there.

"So is it a requirement that all your chasers have long hair or is the requirement that they have to look like a girl?" A Slytherin smirked.

Edward glared. "Shut up!"

"There must be a height requirement to play right?" A Slytherin laughed.

"Did you just call me small? I will break off your legs and stick them on your head!" Edward yelled.

"I'm so scared. The short girl is going to get me." The Slytherin goaded.

A boy with sandy blonde hair grabbed Edward's shoulder and shook his head.

Edward sighed and walked with the boy, leaving the fight.

"Come back Shorty! We were just joking. Can I have your number?" The Slytherin laughed, but was cut short when Edward punched him in the face before tackling him.

The kid pulled Edward off as he continued to punch the Slytherin kid's face.

"No! Al, give me one more shot!"

The Slytherin held his bleeding nose and ran off with the group, leaving Roy who was dying from laughing so hard.

"Oh! That was so perfect." Roy laughed. "I better go. Thanks for the show, no hard feelings I hope." Roy laughed as he ran off after the group.

"Who was that guy?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. What's his name?" Katie and Angelina swooned.

"That's Roy Mustang, the exchange student. He is in all of my classes."

"Wow, Ed" Katie said.

"You are so lucky!" Angelina added.

Edward shrugged. "Maybe I am."

"Let's get back to try-outs, that's been enough drama for me." Oliver said to everyone as he led the way out onto the field.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roy yawned and rested his head on his desk as Professor Binns lectured on the history of the founders of Hogwarts.

Edward listened to the lecture, but he read his alchemy text, nudging Roy when the Slytherin started to snore. Edward shook Roy when class ended. "Time to go."

Roy yawned. "What's next?"

"Lunch." Edward answered collecting his books.

"Sounds good." Roy said grabbing his stuff and followed Ed to the great hall.

Food lined the 4 tables, ready for anyone to sit at them.

Roy looked over and noticed Ravenclaw boys sitting with Slytherin boys and Huffelpuff girls sitting with Gryffindor girls. Everyone was sitting everywhere. "So for lunch, we don't sit with our houses?"

Edward shook his head. "Nope. Its free range for lunch and breakfast. You only have to sit with your house at dinner." Edward walked over to where a blonde girl with yellow Huffelpuff robes was sitting. Roy noticed the boy who stopped Edward from completely destroying the Slytherin at quidditch was sitting there too.

Roy looked around. He didn't know anyone and he definitely didn't want to sit by himself. He walked over and sat by Edward.

The girl looked surprised. "Ummm… Hello?"

"Hi." Roy smiled. "What's your name beautiful?"

The girl blushed. "I'm Winry Rockbell."

"Well, Hello Winry Rockbell." Roy said politely. "I'm Roy Mustang. So, what are you doing Friday night?"

The sandy blonde cut in. "she is helping me study, thank you though."

"Who are you?"

"Alphonse Elric."

"Wait, Elric?" Roy looked at Ed, confused.

"He's my younger brother."

"Oh. That makes sense. You two look similar in the face."

"Alright. Ummm… thanks."

Roy stayed quiet as the three talked.

The clock struck one and the three got up, ready to go to their next class. Roy followed Edward still not knowing his way around Hogwarts.

####

Roy and Edward sat together in divination looking into tea cups.

"Is anyone into the beyond?" Professor Trelawney asked.

No one answered.

She walked over to Ed and Roy's table. "Let's see what you two have. Look at a cup."

Edward picked up his cup. He looked at it. "I see… ummm… I see an incomplete circle, it means changes in life, probably from school." Edward turned some pages in his text book. "There's a small heart which represents new love, most likely from hitting on all the girls, and there is a sun which means happiness."

Trelawney examined the cup and smiled. "Very good. What about you?" She asked Roy.

Roy looked at his cup. "I see a cloud which means that he has secrets, who doesn't." Roy looked at his text book. "He also has an incomplete circle meaning changes."

Trelawney looked at the cup. "You missed a few dear, three to be exact. You have to make sure you look at the rim to find them all." She explained. She pointed to a heart shaped lump under the cloud. "That means the love of his life will soon appear in his life. That sign is the hardest to find among all other signs." She informed. "A crescent moon is a sign of childhood suffering." She pointed to the final one and gasped.

Everyone was interested now.

"Your sign! You have… the shackles."

Everyone started whispering and pointing to Edward.

Someone flipped in their textbook and read aloud the passage of what 'the shackles' meant. "The shackles represent a curse placed upon the recipient of the fortune. The curse normally upon the recipient is neither breakable nor curable."

The whispering grew.

Edward packed up his things and walked out, without saying a word.

Trelawney looked around and continued her lecture as if nothing happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Roy was surprised when Edward didn't return for any of his other classes. After class, he searched for the Gryffindor around Hogwarts. Roy found him in the library, reading. Roy sat beside him and opened his herbology textbook and pretended that he was doing his homework. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

Roy nodded. "So… What got you so upset?"

"It's nothing." Edward insisted.

"It wasn't nothing. It had something to do with that 'shackles' nonsense."

"It did, but that is none of your concern. Please just leave me alone."

Roy sighed. "Grab your stuff."

"We are going for a walk, so grab your stuff, you need fresh air."

Edward sighed and got up, grabbing his things.

They walked out to the courtyard, which was now busy with students out of class. They walked down the bridge and stopped midway to look at the scenery.

"It feels good out here."

"Yes. It does." Edward agreed and smiled.

"Ed, I want to talk to about today's predictions."

Edward glared at Roy with fiery golden eyes. "I said we are dropping the subject," Edward growled.

"Not about that part. I want to talk about my fortune." He smirked and moved himself so Edward couldn't leave until he was finished talking.

"What are you doing?"

"Just hear me out, okay?"

"I'm listening."

"In Durmstrang, I had a friend who was a little more than a friend. His name was Maes Hughes."

"Wait… are you…?"

Roy nodded. "Anyway, were together for 4 years, until I found out he had been seeing a girl from Beauxbatons Academy. Gracia was her name; I broke ties with Hughes and even transferred schools when I found out that he cheated. I'm at Hogwarts now and was trying for a new image. A player with tones of girls wanting me, but I did it again. I started having a crush."

"On whom?" Edward asked.

Roy laughed. "You may be book smart, but you are kind of slow in other areas."

"You don't mean…"

"Yep. My fortune today only confirmed it. I like you Edward."

Edward blushed, his whole face turning red. "Like me?"

"I do." Roy admitted. "And I wanted to ask you out tomorrow."

Edward blushed, not knowing what to do.

"Everyone is going to Hogsmeade and I would like to spend the day with you, getting to know you."

Edward thought for a second. "Alright. I'll do it, but I am laying my rules down now. There will be no touching of any kind including kissing, hugging, hand holding, or anything of the kind."

Roy nodded.

"If you want to do something to me, you have to ask first."

Roy laughed. "Of course."

"And finally, you do anything I don't like; I won't hesitate to kick your ass. Understood?"

Roy nodded.

"Good. I will see you tomorrow. Have a good evening." Edward pushed past Roy walking to the dining hall for dinner.

Roy smiled. "Man, he's got spunk." He said to himself and followed Edward to the Great Hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Edward crossed his arms and waited in the corner of the courtyard with the other 5th years as Filch collected permission slips.

Roy walked over and smirked. "Ready?"

"Not really." Edward admitted.

Roy looked at Edward who was wearing jeans and a red hoodie. "You look good in muggle clothes. Or ordinary clothes or… whatever you call your clothes." Roy said a bit nervous that he just messed up.

Edward laughed. "Something wrong?"

"I'm just nervous, this is my first time with someone new."

"Well this is my first time on a date. I should be the scared one."

"You mean that you and that Huffelpuff girl never dated?"

"You mean Winry?" Edward laughed. "No, she likes Al and Al likes her too."

"Oh. I see."

"To them, I am just the 3rd wheel."

Roy cleared his throat. "So ummm… I'm new here, so where do you normally like going. We will go anywhere you want."

"I like going to the Three Broomsticks. It's normally very crowded, but they serve a drink called butter beer which is amazing."

"Butter beer?"

"Yeah. It's much better than it sounds." Edward promised. "There are other restraunts and shops to look at afterward."

"Sounds like fun."

They walked with the group and the first thing they did was walk to the Three Broomsticks.

Roy got them a table in the back and ordered two butter beers.

The waitress walked away to fill the order.

"So… ummm… can you tell me a little about yourself?" Roy asked.

"Well, my name's Edward Elric. I'm 14, but I'm a 5th year at Hogwarts. I play center chaser in Quidditch. I love potions class, but am not fond of the teacher."

Roy chuckled. "I'm not sure if anyone is fond of Snape."

"I have a tendency to get sick a lot, so I miss a little bit of school. I don't know what else to say." Edward said, finishing his short informational speech.

The waitress brought them their drinks and Roy thanked her.

Roy looked at the butter beer. "Well, let's see how good a butter beer is." Roy drank from the mug and bobbed his head. "It's pretty good."

Edward looked at Roy and asked him about himself.

Roy explained that his father worked for the ministry of magic and that his mother was a muggle working at a muggle boarding school. Roy listed some of his favorite activities and things. He even said his future goals. He wanted to become an Auror after he finished school. He wanted to be an animagus so he could smoke out spies. He explained that his animagus form was a black dog.

By the time they finished their drinks, they had learned a lot about each other.

Roy insisted he pay for Edward's drink since it was a date. Edward conceded the fight and Roy paid before walking out.

They explored the shops.

"May I ask why you are constantly wearing gloves? Your hands must get hot."

Edward ignored the question, not wanting to answer.

"Okay, sorry. I was just curious." Roy sighed.

Edward pulled him aside. "Tell anyone and I will kill you." Edward warned him. He took his gloves off and his right hand was metal. "I was little and there was an accident, my mother died and I had my arm and leg removed and replaced with prosthetics."

"What type of accident?" Roy asked, concerned.

"I can't tell you." Edward said and gave Roy a look that said his decision was final.

"Alright. I understand."

They shopped and had fun before returning to the castle for dinner.

Edward pulled Roy aside. "Thank you for today."

"No problem, it was fun. We should do it again sometime."

Edward nodded. "Yeah. Well, thanks." Edward walked two steps and paused before turning back and placing a small peck of a kiss on Roy's cheek. "Goodnight." Without a word more, Edward walked into the castle.

Roy gently touched his cheek; he could still feel Edward's soft, warm lips on his cheek where he had graced him with a kiss. Roy smiled, today had been perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Edward laid on his bed, reading and waiting for the rest of his roommates to finish bathing and return to their dorm.

Fred and George came in and paused whispering to each other before approaching Edward's bed.

"So…?" Fred asked.

"How'd it go?" George finished.

"How'd what go?" Edward asked. He bookmarked the page in his book and set it on his nightstand. He unbraided his hair and took a brush out and brushed his golden hair.

"You know what we mean." The two said in unison and smirked.

"I don't know what you mean and please don't talk in unison; you know that I don't like it."

"Then answer our question." The two said.

"What?"

"How'd it go?"

"How did what go?" Edward asked, tired of the game the twins were playing.

"Let's spell it out for him George."

"Yes, let's Fred."

George sat on the right side of Edward and Fred sat on the left.

"Picture this…," Fred started.

"A Beautiful day, two people who are supposed to be mortal enemies are laughing and having a good time." George said.

"A perfect date consisting of butter beer, shared cotton candy, and small talk as they stroll through town."

Edward blushed. "Did you follow us?!" He demanded.

The twins grinned. "Of course."

"You might not know," George said.

"But it is our job to make sure we know." Fred continued.

"Please. Please. Please, don't tell anyone." Edward begged. He could only see the grief that everyone would give him if they found out he was dating a boy and a Slytherin boy as well.

"Wow. Three pleases. That is big." George said.

"Right you are. We will keep your secret, we couldn't care. But if you ever need somewhere private for you two to meet, go to the 8th floor and think about how much you two want to be alone."

Edward nodded, that was odd. "Okay."

Breda and Jean came in, Edward's last two roommates came in.

The three quit their conversations and returned to getting ready for bed.

Edward laid down thinking about his day, he smiled. He hadn't felt this good in a really long time.

####

Roy pulled a book out from underneath his pillow while his roommates were showering. It was a guide to understanding alchemy. He wanted to talk a little about what Edward liked, even if he did think the whole topic of alchemy was complete rubbish.

Kimblee came in and sat down. "What are you reading Mustang?" Kimblee snatched the book from Roy. "Alchemy analysis? What type of owlshit is this? Alchemy doesn't exist you dork. Read these books and you'll end up like that Elric nerd." Kimblee threw the book into the trash.

Roy walked over and picked it up.

A boy nicknamed Scar and a strange kids with green hair nicknamed Envy walked in.

"What's going on in here?" Scar asked.

"This poor fool is picking up bad habits from Edward Elric."

A teen, that goes by the name Greed, came in. "That kid has bad blood."

"Yep. His father was a traitor and his mother was a filthy muggle." Envy said.

"A traitor?" Roy asked confused.

Kimblee looked down at Roy. "He refused you-know-who's orders."

Roy's eyes widened.

"The Dark Lord sent people to kill the family, but the sons escaped out of sheer luck." Scar said.

"So, don't affiliate yourself with either of the Elric brothers, especially the oldest one, they are nothing but bad news." Kimblee advised.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now if you will please excuse me, its late and I'm tired. Goodnight Ladies." Roy smirked and laid down. He closed his eyes, focusing on remembering the amazing day he had with the Gryffindor Edward Elric.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A week passed, Edward and Roy had become really good friends. They talked a lot and hung out every chance they got after class.

On Friday, Edward folded a piece of paper and slid it to Roy in Professor Binns' class.

Curious, Roy opened it. It was a note:

_I thought I would ask if you wanted to come to the first quidditch match of the season for us tomorrow. My brother and Winry normally come, but since it is against their opposing houses, they didn't want to cause a stir. The match is at 2:00 pm if you are interested._

_ P.S. – Bring an umbrella or rain coat if you are coming. It is supposed to be rainy._

Roy smiled and nodded. He flipped the note over and wrote back:

_I wouldn't miss it._

####

Roy walked down to breakfast and saw Edward sitting with his brother and the girl, Winry. Roy walked over and noticed Edward dressed in his quidditch uniform.

Edward stood up, a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Where are you going?" Roy asked as him.

"Oliver wants us to run over game plans, so I need to hurry." Edward picked up his broom.

Roy smiled. "You look good in your uniform."

Edward blushed a little. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, just win. Okay?"

Edward nodded and rushed off.

Roy sat down; he was going to enjoy this.

####

It started as just a sprinkle, but now it was a downpour.

Gryffindor was barely in the led, beating Huffelpuff by a measly 20 points.

Roy watched Edward through the downpour, the golden hair making him a breeze to find. That was the problem too. The Huffelpuff players focused on him. Edward couldn't see his teammates in the heavy rain and he was constantly being pushed by the wind and knocked away by the Huffelpuffs determined to keep him from scoring.

About halfway through the game the Gryffindor seeker fell from his broomstick.

Dumblebore stepped in and saved the student and put a stop to the game, proclaiming Huffelpuff house as the winner.

Everyone retreated inside to warm up and changed out of soaked clothes.

Roy walked and met Edward at the exit of the locker rooms. Roy saw a bruise on Edward's cheek, and he knew that Ed's body was probably covered in bruises and scrapes from colliding with other players and bludgers. "You did great."

"Thanks, but we lost."

"I don't know how though. You kicked some serious ass."

Edward laughed. "Thanks. I just feel bad for Harry."

"What exactly happened?" Roy asked.

"Dementors. They were on the field."

"Why would they do that?"

"I don't know, but Dumbledore is furious."

"I'd bet. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. A few Dementors came on the field in the chaos and chased us around, but other than that we were perfectly fine."

"That's a relief." Roy sighed. "Well, its Saturday, and … I didn't know if you wanted to do something together."

Edward smiled. "Sure. I need to go to my dorm to grab some clean clothes though."

Roy nodded. "Meet me in the courtyard in an hour."

Edward smiled and walked off.

####

Edward walked out with jeans and a navy hoodie.

Roy smiled. "The Edward Elric style, jeans and a hoodie."

"Yeah, not much I can where with my arm and leg."

Roy smiled and walked with Edward. "Edward?"

"Hmmm?" Ed looked at Roy.

"I was wondering… is it okay if I can hold your hand?"

Edward blushed. "Ummm… sure."

Roy held Edward's hand gently lacing their fingers together.

Edward looked down blushing.

Relax, you are fine." They walked out to the owl tower.

Roy got his post and walked with Edward back to the school, but stopped halfway on the bridge. "Edward…" Roy looked to see no one around. "Ed, can I kiss you?"

Edward blushed and shook his head no. "I'm not ready. I'm sorry."

Roy smiled softly. "It's okay. I understand."

"Well, umm… this was nice, but I need to start on my homework and uh… I got to go. Good bye Roy." Edward walked into the great hall, leaving Roy alone.

Roy sighed, how could he have been such an idiot?! He knew it was too early, but he rushed it! He might have just blew it with Edward. Roy stopped and calmed down, he needed to get his mind off this and Edward. He walked to his dorm room needing to start on homework as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Roy checked the time, Edward was late for transfiguration, Ed was never late for anything.

Throughout the day, Edward never showed for any of his classes.

At lunch, Roy walked to where Alphonse and Winry were sitting. "Hey, Alphonse, do you know where your brother is?"

Al looked up at Roy, "Big brother is sick, he's in his room resting."

"Wouldn't it be better if he went to the nurse?"

"He did." Al said. "And she told him to sleep it off."

Roy nodded, "if you say so." But inside, Roy was concerned.

####

Three days passed and Edward was still out 'sick'.

Roy was beginning to wonder. While everyone was in class, he skipped divination to go to the Gryffindor house common room. He got to the portrait. "Fortuna major." He said, he heard it all the time from the other Gryffindor kids.

"No, no, no." The fat lady in the portrait said. "I can only let students in from the house of Godric Gryffindor, you are of Slytherin."

"Please? I have Edward Elric's homework. He's been sick as a dog, so I wanted to give it to him."

The fat lady looked at Roy and sighed. "Alright, I will let you in, but be quick. You will get in trouble if you are found."

Roy thanked her and she slowly opened. He walked in and looked around; it was much different than the Slytherin common room. It was much brighter and the color scheme was different. Roy paused; right on the couch sat Edward.

Edward's hair was down, out of its typical braid. He was wearing a green hoodie a pair of jeans. Edward didn't look sick, he was a little pale, but he looked fine. He was laying on the couch with a book in his lap as he looked down at a device in his hand. It must have been a muggle device since Roy had never seen it before. The device had some type of tail or something that split into two and went into his ears. Edward bobbed his head and stuck the device in his pocket.

Roy walked over and set Edward's homework down.

Startled, Edward snatched the ends of the device out of his ears.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was just bringing you, your homework."

"Roy, you could get in serious trouble for being in here."

"I know, it's just…"

"You need to leave." Edward insisted.

"Edward, did I upset you the other day?"

Edward looked confused, "What?"

"When I tried to kiss you… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced myself on you. I don't want to lose you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Saturday, wait… you aren't mad?"

Edward shook his head no. "Roy, I'm sorry. I missed classes because I'm sick, not because I am avoiding you."

"You're sick?"

"Yes, I'm very sick."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "You look fine, completely healthy. The only think I see wrong is that you look just a little pale."

Edward cleared his throat. "I'm really lightheaded too, but ummm… I'd love to chat but you need to go before someone sees you okay?"

Roy sighed. "Fine. Get better soon, okay. Make use you do all of your homework."

"Alright."

Roy walked out of the common rooms into the changing corridor of the grand staircase. Edwas was acting odd and he was going to find out why.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Edward returned to class the next day. He was in perfect health.

After class, Roy asked Edward if he wanted to hang out.

Edward smiled and agreed.

They walked to the owl tower and Edward dug in his messenger bag when he found his owl.

He pulled out a small box and gave it to his owl. "Take this to Granny."

The owl obediently flew from its perch to take the parcel to Granny.

Edward smiled. "Thank you for walking with me."

"Of course, no problem. Mind if I ask what you sent?" Roy asked.

"Oh nothing. Granny Pinako, Al's and my guardian, makes medicine for my illness. So I sent a vial for her to fill, I used the one she sent."

"Edward, what are you sick with?"

"It's nothing important Roy, just trust me."

"It's hard to trust you if you don't be truthful with me too."

Edward laughed softly to himself. "You would hate me if I told you."

"Try me." Roy challenged.

Edward's golden eyes locked with Roy's onyx black eyes. "I don't want to lose you. I'm sorry, but I would rather that you never find out."

"A real lover would love you no matter what you have."

Edward looked away.

Roy gently reached for and held Edward's automail hand. "What's wrong? Let me help."

"There is nothing you can do for me." Edward snatched his hand from Roy's grasp and ran away.

Roy watched him leave. He leaned against a pillar and sighed. "I'm figuring this out, even if Ed doesn't want me too. Something is wrong and I have to know if he is okay." Roy walked out, knowing where he had to begin.

####

Roy compiled a stack of books on the subject of magical illnesses. He sat in a corner, away from prying eyes and began his research.

Every illness he found was curable in some way, except one.

When he first read the illness, he bypassed it; but as he thought, it sounded so much like what he was looking for.

Edward looks physically and mentally healthy, yet he gets sick from time to time as he says.

Roy looked the passage over, lycanthropy. There were two types of lycanthropy, but one matched Edward perfectly. Roy checked the lunar cycle dates, Edward's 'sick' leave fell exactly on the time of the full moon. He read up on the illness, it said that the days around a full moon the victim would experience some nausea, cold sweating, and possibly be a little pale. He also read that it was incurable, but wolfsbane potion can help the werewolf through their transformation. Roy recalled Edward's package that afternoon. The words he said about his guardian making his medicine filled Roy's head.

Roy put the books away. He was going to see if time would answer his questions for him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A few weeks later…

Roy walked over and sat beside Edward who was holding his wand over a bowl of oatmeal as it stirred itself as he read. Roy cleared his throat, trying to signal his presence to Edward who was still lost within his book.

Edward looked at Roy and smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too on this fine Saturday morning."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, I was just ready for the date you promised last week, since I let you study alone last weekend."

Edward though for a second. "I did say that, didn't I?"

"Yep, this weekend you are mine."

Edward blushed softly. "What do you have planned?"

"Many things. I just wish we had some alone time. There's so many people and some from my house are just jerks. I wish there was a quiet place for us to be alone."

Edward stood and grabbed Roy's hand, "follow me."

####

"Where are you taking me?'

"Just trust me."

Roy followed Ed, he walked down a corridor on the seventh floor and Roy paused. He never noticed a door down there before.

"Something wrong?" Edward asked.

This room where does it lead?"

Edward smiled and motioned for Roy to come over.

Roy walked closer.

"It's called the Room of Requirement. It only appears when you desire something. Neat, huh?" Ed smiled. "Fred and George Weasley told me about it."

Roy smirked. "You mean that you take advice from the class clowns."

Edward laughed, "Yeah, but they are nice and caring, even though they can drive you crazy at times." Edward looked at the door. "Let's look inside."

Roy and Edward walked in and it was a small library with a little window seat in the corner.

Roy smirked. "Is this your ideal romantic spot?"

Edward blushed. "No!" He said quickly. "I just thought it looked nice."

"Relax, it's cute. You forgot something though." Roy closed his eyes and thought about the object and the next moment a record player was in the corner, playing as old waltz. Roy offered his hand to Ed. "Care for a dance?"

Edward looked down. "I can't dance."

"Everyone can dance are you just scared that you are clumsy or scared that you don't know how to dance?"

"Both." Edward said to be safe.

"Then, can I teach you?"

Edward blushed, but slowly nodded.

Roy took Edward's hand. "Okay, we hold hands like this," Roy gently held Edward's automail hand. "Now your other hand either goes on my shoulder or upper arm, whichever you feel more comfortable with." Roy's hand landed on Edward's waist and Ed turned bright red for a minute. Roy gave Edward a few minutes to cool off before taking the lead. Roy led Edward into a slow waltz.

At first Edward was completely frightened, looking down the whole time to make sure he didn't step on Roy's feet.

Roy tilted Ed's chin up. "Focus only on my eyes, you are doing excellent, don't doubt your abilities."

Golden eyes locked with onyx black as they slow danced together.

Roy danced with Edward until the record stopped playing. Roy smiled, "Edward, can I…?"

Edward's lips met Roy's and they stood like that for a second when Edward pulled away, Roy was completely dazed.

"Thank you." Edward smiled.

Roy held Edward's hand. "Let's get ready for dinner."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Roy looked up at the clock in the clock tower. They were leaving for Hogsmeade any minute, where was Edward?

Alphonse walked over to Roy, "My brother may not make it here today. He's a little under the weather and has to get permission from Professor Dumbledore to leave."

Roy nodded.

Al smiled. "Want to know something?"

"What?" Roy smiled, Alphonse was so innocent looking.

"He doesn't stop talking about you."

"What?" Roy asked, confused.

"Ed, he loves you."

Roy's eyes widened.

"He talks about you all the time when we are together. It's a little annoying actually, but I've never seen him so happy. All I am trying to say by this is please, don't hurt my brother."

Roy looked at Al, surprised. "What?"

"You're a Slytherin and I am just afraid that you are going to purposely crush my brother's heart."

"Alphonse, your brother is very important to me. I would never hurt him."

Al nodded. "I know."

"I even know his secret."

Al's eyes widened. "He told you?"

Roy shook his head no. "I figured it out myself. It's not that hard if you keep track of the lunar cycle and when he is out sick. Even without your reaction for reassurance, I knew I was right." Roy paused when he noticed Edward walking down the steps of the clock tower to the courtyard.

Roy walked over. "Edward?"

Edward gave Roy a sad smiled. He looked paled and had some bags under his eyes. "Sorry, but I have to cancel our date. Dumbledore says I shouldn't be out in the cold fall air like this."

"I understand. I'll bring you back something, okay?"

Edward nodded, "Have fun."

Roy walked with the rest of the students, following right behind Al. He grabbed Al's hand and turned him around. "We need to talk."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Roy and Alphonse walked to Three Broomsticks and sat in a corner.

Roy ordered two butter beers and the waitress brought them over. When the waitress left Roy looked at Al sternly. "Tell me the truth. I know what your brother is."

"What?" Al asked, playing dumb.

"Don't lie to me Alphonse."

"It's just…"

"Just what? Are you worried that I won't like Edward anymore? Because I assure you that I will never hurt him. He is still Edward to me; I don't care what he is."

Al looked down. "No one's ever figured it out before. You are the first."

Roy sipped his drink. "How was he turned? I heard that your father angered he-who-must-not-be-named and his followers."

Al nodded. "Yeah. Well ummm… I guess I should start from the beginning." Al cleared his throat. "I was around 3 and Edward was 4. A few years after the dark lord perished. But his followers still held some power and fear over others. Our father was approached by a Death Eater and demanded that he leave us and start a new family, a pure blood family, since he was a pureblood and our mom was a muggle. He refused the orders of the Death Eater and one night, they sent a Death Eater to our house. The Death Eater's name was Fenrir Greyback."

Roy's eyes widened. "The infamous werewolf that's imprisoned in Azkaban?"

"Yeah, that's him. Well that night was the full moon. I was little so I don't remember a lot, Edward would be the better one to tell you this story, he saw everything. Greyback broke through the window and attacked our mother. He tore her to shreds. He then attacked Edward. He ripped off his arm and leg and was eating them. Before the wolf killed Edward, an Auror arrived and knocked Greyback out, but he was too late. My brother had been bitten. Edward was taken to St. Mungo's hospital and treated. While in the hospital we learned that our father had been killed in his office at the ministry of magic. We were orphans and now my older brother was a werewolf."

"What happened to you guys afterward?"

"Well, we lived with a friend of our mother's, Winry's family. We lived there as Edward learned to adjust to his new life. Eventually our pureblood Grandparents had the ministry take us from the Rockbells. They are so cruel and mean. If they aren't insulting our mixed blood, then they are insulting our mother. They also never miss a time that they can make Edward feel like crap about what he is. For as long as I can remember it was like that, sometime Edward's hardened exterior would break down and cry, but sometimes he had thoughts about suicide. I always comforted him and told him everything would be okay, but I couldn't change anything. Edward applied for every school of magic you can think of, but they all declined him, saying he was 'a danger to the students'. It broke his heart; he hated himself and everyone around him. The Rockbells fought for Edward and I and the ministry let us live with the Rockbells on the weekends, so that is what we do. When my brother was 10, he got his letter to Hogwarts, explaining that they knew of Edward's condition and situation and that they were accepting him at a young age to help him get out of the house. "

"So Edward got his metal limbs at St. Mungo's?"

"Yep. They couldn't grow him a new arm and leg due to the wolf 'vemon-like' substance within the bites, but they helped him get back on his feet again. It was a painful surgery, but Edward pulled through. I thought he was going to die in that hospital. He didn't eat. He didn't sleep. But now he has you. Now he is happy."

Roy nodded. "You two have had rough lives."

Al nodded. "Edward's had the worst. The least I can do is offer him comfort and a shoulder to cry on when the world hates him and others like him." Al smiled softly. "That's why he needs someone like you." Al hinted.

Roy laughed. "I know."

"Hey, for Christmas, could you possibly come home with us?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Consider it the ultimate Christmas gift you can give Ed." Al chuckled.

"I'll make sure my plans stay clear."

"Roy, you're pretty cool. I approve of you dating my brother."

Roy chuckled. "Thanks I am glad that I got the approval of my boyfriend's brother."

The two clinked their butter beers together and smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alphonse and Roy stopped at Honeydukes and grabbed a pack of Edward's favorite candy, pumpkin pastries. They then returned to the castle early.

They walked to the Gryffindor common room and Roy sweet talked his way in, apparently the fat lady is a sucker for romance. They walked in and Al led Roy to Ed's room. They knocked on the door and Edward said that they could come in.

Al walked in like he owned the place and Roy followed behind.

Edward was sitting cross-legged on his bed, writing an essay for Professor Sprout. "Roy?"

"Yep. We brought you back some treats." Roy handed Edward the candy.

Ed smiled. "Thanks, did Al tell you that these were my favorite or was it a lucky guess?"

"Al told me." Roy admitted with a chuckle.

"Thank you. That's really nice." Edward set them down beside him.

"You're really pale." Roy said pushing Ed's bangs back.

"Yeah. I'm a little sick."

Alphonse closed the door. "Brother, he knows."

Edward's eyes widened. He looked at Al, "Did you tell him?!" Edward demanded, needing to know.

"No, Ed. You know I would never do that. He just figured it out."

Edward looked at Roy scared. He stood and walked out of the room quickly.

"What just happened?" Roy asked, confused by Edward's reaction.

"He just needs some time alone. He never wanted you to know, not to mention it is the lunar cycle and his emotions are thrown out of whack when he is having lycanthropy sickness. Let him calm down tonight, okay? He just needs some time to assure himself that everything is going to be fine."

Roy nodded. "Okay."

"I'll see you tonight at dinner."

"Alright. Just go and make sure Edward is okay and can you give him something?" Roy took a piece of parchment and Ed's quill and wrote a note:

_I love you, no matter what._

_-Roy_

He folded the note and handed it to Al.

Al stuck it in his pocket and thanked Roy.

"No problem, just make sure Ed's okay." Roy said.

"Okay." Al smiled and walked out to find his missing brother.

Roy returned to his common room to relax before dinner.

####

Edward wasn't at dinner, Roy figured he wouldn't, tonight had been the full moon.

Roy just hoped that Edward didn't stay upset all afternoon.

As everyone got up to go to their dorms for the night, Al approached Roy and smiled, "This is from Edward." He handed Roy a note. "Thank you." Al smiled and disappeared in the crowd.

Roy walked down to the Dungeons to go to his dorm for the night and opened the note and read:

_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like I did. I feel horrible about it. I love you too._

_-Edward_

_P.S. – On Monday, I would really like to talk to you._

Roy smiled and folded the note and stuck it in his pocket, Edward was doing good. It made him happy knowing that Edward wasn't upset and that he wanted to talk about it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Edward walked into transfiguration and sat next to Roy, getting his textbook out of his messenger bag.

Roy smiled and watched Edward. "You look good today."

"Thanks, my sick spell only lasts 3-4 days, sometimes 2, but that is rare."

"And how do you feel?"

Edward shrugged. "Like I always do, like a normal teenager in class in the morning."

"So, tired?"

"Extremely."

Roy laughed.

Class started and Roy passed a note to Edward.

Edward set down his quill from writing notes and read:

_I was really worried about you. Are you sure that everything is fine?_

Edward smiled and nodded. He picked up his quill and wrote:

_I'm perfectly fine. I am sorry for yelling and leaving. I don't have complete control of my feelings at certain times._

Roy looked at the note:

_It's okay. Ed, I accept you for what you are. I understand you not wanting to tell anyone._

Edward read the note and smiled.

_Thank you. No one has ever accepted me like you have, besides my adopted family and Al. Even my real family treats me like a monster._

Roy nodded.

_Al told me about your family situation. I'm sorry. You are still you, just one night a month you aren't and you shouldn't be criticized for it._

Edward smiled.

_That means a lot to me. Thank you. You do know that I am falling even faster for you right?_

Roy smirked.

_It is because I am drop dead sexy? You know that you owe me a date from this weekend. I want you to be swept off my feet._

Edward laughed softly, trying not to disturb the class.

_Whatever you want to do. I owe you one._

Roy thought for a second.

_Room of Requirement_

_After class – Friday_

Edward looked at Roy and nodded.

"Mr. Elric, Mr. Mustang. Please refrain from passing notes in my class. Remember that you have O.W.L.s this year."

"Yes. Ma'am, Professor McGonagall." They said together.

McGonagall returned to her lesson.

Roy glanced at Edward and gave a sexy little wink with a small cocky smirk, making Edward's heart skip a beat.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Roy and Edward walked to the room of requirement and entered.

"So what did you have in mind for today?"

Roy shrugged.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of Course Edward."

"I know Al asked already, but will you come home with us for Christmas?"

Roy smiled, "thinking ahead?"

"Well Christmas is only in a few weeks, less than a month."

"Would it be okay if I came home with you guys?"

Edward nodded. "Granny would love to meet you."

Roy chuckled. "And I would like to meet her as well, but I thought you didn't like your family."

"You're right. I hate my family. I am talking about Granny Rockbell."

"What about your real family?"

"We will have to spend a few days with them, but all you have to do is tune them out and stay away from them. They aren't worth fighting with."

"They sound like lovely people."

"They are even better in person. I am just warning you that they absolutely hate my guts. I am an 'abomination' to the house of Elric in their eyes and they just think I am a lovely 'half-breed' that has no right being in their house. They are going to try to piss me off, but just ignore it, it is normal for them. My problem is how I am going to explain my relationship with you to them."

"That is easy. I will just, grab you by the waist like so," Roy wrapped his arm around Edward's skinny, little waist. "And kiss you like this." Roy kissed Ed's cheek.

"You missed." Edward smiled.

Roy chuckled and kissed Edward.

"That's better."

Roy laughed. "You are feeling better."

"Yeah. I guess that I was just ready for someone to finally know and for another person to finally accept me as a human being."

Roy smiled. "You deserve better than me."

"Roy, don't go there. I'm happy. I couldn't be happier with anyone else."

Roy chuckled. "Alright, enough with that chick-flick stuff." He grabbed a book off the shelf. "You need to help me. I think I got the basic understanding of alchemy, now what does certain circles mean?"

Ed smiled. "Which ones are confusing you?"

The two sat in a corner and read, a happy content little couple.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The great hall had snow falling down from the roof and the place was decorated with Christmas trees and garland.

Edward walked up to Roy who was playing a game of Wizard's chess with Alphonse. Edward examined the game board and smirked as he sat by his boyfriend. "Are you going easy on him and letting him win or is he kicking your ass?"

Roy laughed. "He is good. But I am better." Roy moved his knight and 'killed' one of Al's bishops.

"Good?" Al asked and moved his queen killing the knight Roy just moved. "I believe that is checkmate."

Roy examined the board. "You're good. I need to play you again sometime."

"You guys will have plenty of time on the train. Now, let's get moving before it leaves us behind."

The two packed up their game and grabbed their stuff before walking out with Edward.

####

All the coaches on the train were completely full, besides one.

Alphonse led the way in. "Hello guys, mind if we sit in here?"

The Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry looked up.

"Of course not. Come on in." Hermione smiled.

The Elrics and Roy sat down and talked a little with the other group.

It took a few hours, but the train rolled into the station.

Everyone exited the train and the Elrics looked for their pureblood grandparents, not excited at all to see them.

An older woman with short curly golden blonde hair and a man with almost no hair at all stood to the side.

Roy watched as the man pulled out a little, silver whistle and blew. No sound came out, but Edward clutched his ears. "Ed, what's wrong?" Roy asked, concerned.

"My grandparents are here." He said glaring at the couple.

"Was that a dog whistle?"

Edward stormed over to the elderly couple, "What the hell was that?! That's how you welcome your own grandson back?"

"Shut up. We needed a way to find you."

"Then be like other families and take your time to look for us!"

Roy walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down."

Edward relaxed; he already wanted to kill his grandparents.

"Hey Grandma. Hello Grandpa." Al smiled.

"Well hello Alphonse, have a good semester?" The grandmother said without even a smile on her sour face.

"Yep."

"Well, let's get both of your crap in the car and head home."

Roy followed the family to the car before the grandfather looked at Roy.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Roy Mustang, ma'am."

"Roy Mustang?"

"Yes ma'am."

"What are you doing here?"

"Ma'am, I am spending the holidays with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" She asked, repulsed.

"Yes." Roy held hands with Edward and laced their fingers together.

"You poor bastard. I bet you don't even know the half of what is wrong with that kid."

"I know. He hides nothing from me."

"Then you are a stupid one. Willingly going out with a filthy half-breed, I can't even stand it living in my house, but it is my son's son so I have to make sure it is safe."

"Hurry up and get in. I don't want to miss the quidditch game." The grandfather ordered.

Roy packed up his stuff in the trunk of the car and got in the back of the car with Edward between Roy and Al since he was the smallest.

Roy held Ed's hand and leaned over. "Your grandparents suck."

Edward chuckled and nodded. "If you think they are bad now, wait till they get home." He whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

About halfway home, the grandmother turned to Edward and started lecturing him about bringing home a boyfriend and that he shouldn't have a boyfriend or girlfriend in the first place with his condition.

"And another thing, do all the girls hate you because you look like a girl or is it because they know you have always been queer?"

Edward squeezed Roy's hand, he knew that she was insulting Roy at the same time.

Roy was getting mad.

"Maybe it is a good thing you can't get a girlfriend. At least you can't reproduce, who needs more filth like you in our society."

Roy opened his mouth to tell the old hag to go to hell, when Edward squeezed his hand tightly. Roy looked over and Ed shook his head no. Roy could see that Ed's eyes were a bit misty, were those witch's words actually getting to him? Roy hugged Edward and kissed the teen's forehead. "I love you." He whispered in his boyfriend's ear.

####

They arrived home and Edward immediately took Roy upstairs, not wanting him to look around.

Edward slept in the attic; there was a single twin bed and an old dusty couch with the ugliest upholstery. Everything was covered in dust and it was so cold.

Roy wouldn't have guessed someone would actually sleep in there until he saw some quidditch team posters on the wall next to the bed and a few alchemic circles he had seen in Edward's books.

"Sorry it is so dusty." Ed apologized as he sat his stuff down and flicked his wand so the dust would clean itself up and disappear. "It's not much, but it's a bed and a roof over my head."

Roy smiled sadly. Edward was so mistreated and he hated it for him.

"It is just for one night, but if you get too cold I have extra blankets or you can sleep in Al's room where the heater will reach." Edward said finding a pillow and laying some blankets on the couch.

"Edward, I'm not leaving you." Roy kissed his forehead. "So get used to it."

"Dinner!" The grandmother called.

####

Edward sat by Roy and Alphonse sat on the other side of him.

Everyone dipped up their plates and ate quietly.

"So, Alphonse dear, I hear that you got top marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not bad for a half-blood." The grandfather smiled.

Al nodded, taking that as a compliment. "Yes, but Ed also got top marks too and his were even better than mine."

"Edward, I hear that you have average marks in Divination, is that true?" The grandfather said.

Edward sighed. "Yes sir."

"Do you want to get a job?! You are already at a disadvantage, why are you being so lazy and not trying for those top marks?!" The grandfather said.

"I am trying." Edward said calmly.

"Don't talk back to be you sassy brat!"

Edward rolled his eyes and continued to eat.

"Brother has a very tough year, this is OWL year for him and he has been studying very hard."

Roy nodded; Edward had been very diligent with his studies, unlike himself.

"He's not studying hard enough if he still has time for a love life." The grandmother chimed in.

"I am a teenager. Get off my back, you old hag." Edward whispered the last part under his breath.

"You ungrateful, little half-breed. You are just like your muggle mother; she had a smart mouth too."

"Don't talk about my mother. She at least had a soul." Edward glared at her.

"How dare you?! I will talk about that muggle all I want. This is my house and you boys will respect us."

"I am sick and tired of this shit. I will be in my room, don't come and look for me." Edward stormed out of the room.

"The half-breed is upset." A house elf observed.

"Such a needy brat, just like his mother. Edward needed an attitude adjustment a long time ago." The grandmother looked at Roy. "Please tell me, what do you see in that lost cause?"

"I see a beautiful teenage boy who is everything I could ever ask for and more. He is smart, funny, and intense about everything he does. He wants nothing but a happy life. He is a wonderful person, who unfortunately lives with the biggest asses I have ever seen." Roy stood and walked upstairs, leaving the grandparents dumbfounded. Roy walked into Ed's room and saw Edward sitting on his bed, holding a picture frame. Roy walked over and sat on the corner of the bed. "You okay?"

Yeah." Edward was silent as he looked at the picture.

Roy could see a small smiled on Ed's lips as he looked at the picture.

"My mother was beautiful and she was so kind," Edward handed the picture frame to Roy. "I hate it when they insult her memory."

Roy looked at the picture, it was a happy family. A woman with brown hair pulled to the side was holding a baby Alphonse while the man beside her, who looked like a much older Edward with glasses and a beard, held a little grinning Edward. As the picture moved, Roy could see the loving look in the woman's eyes as she looked at her husband and children.

"This was the last picture and the only picture we took together."

Roy nodded. "You looked cute as a toddler."

"No, I don't. I look horrible."

"You haven't changed much, you got taller. Also, you look good with long hair."

"Thanks." Edward's stomach growled.

"Didn't get enough to eat?"

"Yeah."

"Well aren't you glad I snuck out some food." Roy pulled out a napkin wrapped around some rolls.

"How did you…?"

"I'm in Slytherin for a reason." Roy smirked and handed a roll to Edward. "Enjoy."

They ate and talked together about whatever was on their mind.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The doorbell rang Saturday morning and the grandmother answered the door and yelled for the three boys to get ready.

They grabbed their stuff and walked outside.

Edward and Al hugged a little woman with her hair up in a bun.

The grandmother watched them leave. "And Pinako…"

"Yes?" The woman asked.

"Please keep them for that dreadful holiday."

"Of course, wouldn't want you to ruin it."

The grandmother shot glares at the woman, but walked inside.

Edward pushed Roy closer to the woman. "Roy, this is Granny Pinako Rockbell, our other guardian."

Roy shook hands with her. "Hello. My name is Roy Mustang."

"Yes. I know all about you. Ed, here, sends monthly letters to me about you."

Edward blushed.

Roy laughed and wrapped an arm around Edward.

"Let's go!" Al called from the car. He had their bags packed up and everything.

"He's excited to see Winry." Edward whispered to Roy.

Roy chuckled.

Al called shotgun and they got in the car. They rode to a little house in the country.

"It's not much, but its home." Edward smiled.

Winry ran out and hugged them all. "You guys are here early. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" The three said in unison.

They walked inside and it was decked out for Christmas. The smell of food hit their noses and their stomach growled.

Pinako laughed. "Boys, they are always hungry. Remember that Winry."

"Yes Gran." Winry giggled and waved her wand, letting the dishes set the table.

Edward showed Roy around the house before taking him to his room upstairs.

It was a simple room. It had more pictures and posters up, marking it as Edward's room. There was a full bed in it, plus it was nice and warm.

"You can have my bed. I will sleep on the pullout in the living room."

"No need for that. Let's sleep together."

Edward blushed. "What?" He squeaked.

"Nothing naughty, just two guys sharing a bed."

Ed's blush turned darker.

Al came in. "Guys, lunch is ready."

The three walked downstairs and sat beside each other.

The dishes of food were setting themselves on the table.

Granny smiled, seeing the two. "You two are like peas and carrots. Just adorable together."

Edward spit up his water he was drinking and Roy laughed. "Granny, it's not like… We are just…"

"Easy, don't strain yourselves." Gran chuckled. "I was just saying."

The family and Roy ate.

"Ms. Rockbell, this is delicious." Roy said.

"Thank you Roy. That's very nice."

Roy reached under the table and held Edward's hand secretly.

Edward blushed, but pretended nothing happened as he ate and held Roy's hand.

After lunch, the three boys and Winry went outside to occupy their time until dinner.

Al brought his quidditch set and they all got their brooms. Roy borrowed Edward's old broom, a Nimbus 1998.

They walked out and Al wanted to see who could keep Edward from scoring the longest.

Edward laughed. "You guys are going to make me look horrible."

"Okay, the rules are that the other two who aren't keeper has to be opposing chasers and try to steal the quaffle from him. We will switch out when Ed scores on the keeper. Whoever has the longest stretch of points Ed doesn't score on them wins.

"Al, I will be exhausted by the time the third person is up." Ed laughed.

"Think of this as training. Now, I volunteer Roy first as keeper," Al smiled.

"I second!" Winry said.

"I guess I'm keeper." Roy mounted his broom.

Edward flew up with the quaffle and waited for everyone.

"Begin!" Al announced.

Edward raced across the field, followed by Winry and Al. Ed threw the quaffle in a corner of the goal, ready to score.

Roy swooped around and knocked it down.

They played for hours and eventually called it quits. Ed couldn't score on Roy.

"You are amazing. How come you didn't try out for Slytherin keeper?" Ed asked as they walked home for dinner.

"If I did that I would not only be playing against you, and I couldn't watch you play too."

Edward held Roy's hand.

Al and Winry smiled.

"It looks like it is going to snow tonight." Al said as they walked ahead, letting the two lovebirds talk.

Roy kissed Ed's automail hand. "You are perfect."

Edward blushed. "You are better than perfect."

Roy smiled and kissed Edward.

They got home and sat down for dinner.

Granny laughed. "You all need showers, but come eat first while it is still warm."

They all had a nice meal and left to get their baths one by one.

As they finished, they decorated the tree. Edward was the last to finish bathing and he walked out drying his hair off. "It looks great."

Winry smiled. "One more day til Christmas. Maybe we will have a white one." She giggled.

The teens finished decorating the tree and went to bed.

Ed looked at his bed. "Are you sure?"

"Of course." Roy said and climbed in. He was shirtless, but wore navy flannel slumber pants.

Edward couldn't keep his eyes off his chest; it was perfect, like a marble sculpture's. Edward climbed in bed and relaxed. Ed was wearing a t-shirt and slumber pants.

Roy kissed Edward. "It's okay if you want to sleep with your shirt off. I am comfortable with it."

"I'm not though. Let me get use to this."

"Alright. I understand." Roy pulled a blanket over them.

Edward untied his hair and let it fall in golden waves across his pillow, it was enchanting to Roy.

Roy gently wrapped an arm around him to hold Edward as they got comfortable.

"Good night."

"Good night, I love you."

"I love you too." Edward waved his wand to turn the lights off before setting his wand down on the nightstand by his bed and going to sleep with his boyfriend.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Edward woke up, spooned against Roy. He stayed perfectly still as Roy continued to sleep. Edward closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but Roy was keeping him awake. He had never been so close to him before. Roy smelled amazing, like a pine forest, but with a small hint of cinnamon.

After 30 minutes, Roy started to wake up. "Morning." He muttered, still waking up.

"Morning."

"Sleep well?" Roy asked, sitting up with Edward.

"Yeah. I did."

"That's good."

Edward nodded.

Roy smiled. "It's snowing."

Edward looked out the window and saw the snow falling. Edward stood and walked over, outside Edward could see Winry and Alphonse playing, Den following right behind them.

Roy and Edward got dressed and walked downstairs.

"Just in time for breakfast boys." Granny smiled and told them to come and eat before going outside.

Roy and Edward filled up on sausage, eggs, and toast. They thanked Granny for the meal and ran out to play in the snow.

Winry was rolling up a snowman and Al was helping her.

Winry beckoned them over. "Help us finished him up and then we can go Christmas shopping."

The two joined in and made a huge snow man. Afterward, they each made their own snow angel.

Roy helped Edward with his, it was perfection.

They went shopping by using the floo network to get to the Leaky Cauldron. They walked through Diagon Alley and split into two groups, Edward with Winry and Roy with Alphonse.

Winry walked with Ed and giggled. "So, what are you going to get him?"

"I made his gift."

"But what is it?"

Edward quietly told her and she nodded. "That sounds perfect, absolutely perfect.

"And you, what are you getting Al?"

"I am getting him a new grip for his broomstick. Not really romantic, but it is something he really wants."

Edward chuckled.

####

Roy walked with al into a jewelry store.

"What are you getting Winry?" Roy asked.

"A set of earrings. She always wanted her ears pierced." Al found a set of three pairs and bought them. "What are you going to get brother?"

Roy looked in the display case and stopped when something caught his eye. "Ma'am, I would like to see that please."

####

When they got home, they all wrapped their gifts and set them under the tree.

Granny got dinner ready as they had a snowball fight outside.

They ate and the couples sat in front of the fireplace looking at the lights of the tree.

Edward rested his head on Roy's shoulder and Roy rested his head on top of Ed's. They held hands, savoring the time they had together.

Al and Winry made some homemade cookies and they ate.

Roy smiled, this just felt so right to be with him.

At 11:45, they went to bed.

Edward and Roy cuddled together.

Roy watched as the clock hit 12. "Merry Christmas Edward." He whispered, but Edward was fast asleep in Roy's arms.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Edward and Roy woke up the next morning and got dressed before walking downstairs where Al and Winry were waiting.

Granny was putting some presents under the tree. "Morning boys, care to join us?"

The two sat together on a couch.

Al gave Winry his present and she have him his. They loved their gifts.

Rou and Edward exchanged gifts and they opened them.

Edward smiled and pulled out a silver pocket watch. "Roy, this is so cool. I love it." He opened it and looked inside, the design was beautiful.

Roy opened his gift and found a pair of white gloves with a pattern on the front that was in one of Edward's books. "What are these?"

"Ignition gloves. I turned the fabric into a type of wearable flint. With the alchemic circle on the back, it will channel your magic and produce flames you can control with the snap of your fingers.

"That is amazing."

Edward smiled. "I am glad that you like it."

"You made these?" Roy asked, trying them on."

"Yeah, in my spare time."

"Edward, this is the best gift anyone has ever gotten me. I love them."

"I am glad that you like them, maybe later we can go outside when it stops snowing and I can teach you how to use them." Edward smiled.

"Your gift totally blew mine out of the water."

"What are you talking about? I love your gift."

They opened the rest of their gifts.

Al got a box of Berty Botts every flavor beans, chocolate frogs, and licorice wands from Edward and a hat from Granny.

Winry got a nice hand bag from Granny and a pack of chocolate frogs from Edward.

Edward got a red cloak from Granny with a black emblem on it. Al gave him an alchemy book and Winry gave him a pack of pumpkin pastries.

Roy got a blue scarf from Granny. Roy thanked her.

After gift opening, Granny was making breakfast when an owl flew in with a letter from Roy's parents.

Roy opened the letter and read. His parents wanted to meet Edward. He gulped. There were two invitations inside the letter; his parents were throwing a Christmas party. The best part was that Edward and he were the guests of honor.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Edward situated his dress robes. "Do we really have to dress up so nice?"

"Yes. It's a party and my parents throw extravagant parties. And since we are the guests of honor, we need to look nice." Roy said, sliding his wand into his pocket.

Edward gulped, he was nervous.

Roy kissed Ed's cheek. "You look great. You will be fine, they will love you."

They walked out and Winry smiled. "I wish I can go."

"Sorry Winry. I only got two invites."

"I know, just mention me to your parents. Maybe they would think about inviting me next year. I always wanted to go to a party like that. Maybe I should be the one dating Roy." She teased Edward as he looked at himself in the downstairs mirror one final time.

"No. He's taken, sorry." Edward said, fixing his hair.

"Alright guys, don't have too much fun."

"We won't." Edward smiled.

"Be back by 12 please." Gran said giving a curfew to Edward.

"Yes ma'am."

"Be smart, no drinking, and please mind your manners." Granny said giving Edward the typical parent lecture before he left.

"Yes Gran, I promise that I will behave myself."

"Goodnight boys." Granny smiled and left the room.

The two used the floo network and were instantly transported. The instant they were in the Mustang residence, the invite vanished.

The house was so grand and well decorated. They walked together; there was so many elegant people.

"Roy boy!"

Roy was hugged by a man that looked like him and a woman with Roy's eyes smiled from behind. "Mom. Dad. I would like to introduce my boyfriend Edward Elric."

"Nice to finally meet you Edward." Mr. Mustang said.

"Nice to meet you too sir." Edward said, shaking his hand.

"Elric? Are you Van Hohenheim's son?" Mr. Mustang asked.

"Yes sir. My mother kept her maiden name when they got married."

"That makes sense. What a tragic accident that was."

"Yes it was." Edward agreed, Roy could hear the pain in Edward's voice from just thinking about it.

The Mr. and Mrs. Mustang talked with Edward for a little while until Roy pulled Edward away to get some refreshments. They both got pumpkin juice and Roy leaned over to Edward.

"Listen, my mother is a muggle, but she was born with some magical abilities."

"What do you mean?"

"She can look into the past, present, and future of someone just by touching them."

Edward's eyes widened. "Really."

"Yeah and tonight, she wants to read you."

Edward gulped.

"Everything she has ever seen has been 100% correct, but there are a few people she can't read, blood relations. She can't see me or herself in any of the visions."

Edward nodded, he was so nervous, what if she sees his secret?

"Ready to see her?"

Edward took a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm ready."

####

Roy escorted Edward into a quiet room, away from the party, where Mr. and Mrs. Mustang were waiting.

The two sat on a couch and Mrs. Mustang walked over.

"Can I hold your hand?" She asked Edward.

Edward removed his glove and gave her his flesh hand

She was quiet for a few moments and looked at Edward, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have seen."

"Mother, what is wrong?" Roy asked holding her.

Mrs. Mustang looked and Edward. "When you graduate Hogwarts, never return there, do you understand me?!" She demanded.

"Yes ma'am. Okay." Edward said a little weirded out.

Mrs. Mustang smiled and hugged Ed. "Welcome to the family my son."

Roy's eyes widened, was he going to marry Edward in the future or something?

"That is enough of keeping you two to ourselves, go enjoy your party." Mr. Mustang said to Roy and Edward. Mr. Mustang led the way out, while Mrs. Mustang pulled Roy to the side.

"Mom, I don't want to know what happens in the future."

"Okay."

"Let me ask you one thing."

"Yes dear?"

"Do I end up with Edward?"

Mrs. Mustang smiled and nodded.

"Awesome."

"Roy, for your gift. I want to give this to you." She handed him a little box.

Roy opened the box and inside was a black orb the size of a marble. "What is it?"

"It's for Edward."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that is about the closest thing to a cure for lycanthropy there is."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"What?" Roy asked in disbelief looking at the little black marble thing.

"This is called Wolf's Heart. They are very rare. There may be only 4 in the world. The Mustang family has had this one in their possession for hundreds of years, waiting for the time it should be used again. I believe the time is now, Edward needs it."

"What does it do?"

"There is a note in there that explains everything even how to consume it. But it works as an intense version of Wolfsbane. The Heart will remove the wolf and killing desire completely from the mind; it will also alter the wolf form and make it more wolf-like and not humanoid."

"So, the Heart will keep Edward's state of mind normal and just change what he looks like?"

Mrs. Mustang nodded. "All he has to do is swallow the Heart."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm 100 percent positive. It was in his future."

Roy put the Heart back into the box. "Thank you." Roy hugged her and kissed her cheek before turning to leave.

"And Roy…"

"Yes?"

His mother smirked. "Just so you know for future reference, Edward is a horny little teenage virgin."

Roy blushed. "Mom! Don't tell me that!"

She giggled. "Go. He's waiting for you."

Roy walked out and found Edward waiting on him.

"What was that about?" Ed asked.

"Nothing, but ummm… we need to talk when we get home."

"Okay." Edward said, unsure.

Roy escorted Edward around until 11:30. "Let's get you home."

They used the floo network and got home. They walked upstairs.

Edward closed the door behind him. "What is it that you needed to tell me?"

####

Roy showed Edward the Wolf's Heart, and explained everything.

Edward gently took the heart in his hand. "So, I just swallow this?"

Roy nodded. "This is your choice; you don't have to do this."

"I don't want to be a monster anymore." Edward swallowed the heart like it was a pill. He coughed and grabbed his side.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Pain, my back."

Roy pulled his hand away and pulled away Edward's robes.

A spot of skin on his lower back was bubbling and burning into a pattern.

Edward cried out and gripped the bed.

"Easy." Roy said as he watched the form of a serpent eating its own tail burn into Edward's pale skin.

Edward fell onto the bed, unconscious.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Al, Winry, and Granny ran in.

"What happened?" Alphonse asked, running over to his brother's side.

"Edward's fine, he just…"

Edward moaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Edward? What happened? Why did you scream?" Granny asked.

Edward looked at Roy. "How do we know that it worked?" Edward asked weakly.

"We don't know. We will just have to see."

####

Edward was nervous, the full moon was tonight. He was scared that the Heart wouldn't work. Edward was going to take wolfsbane anyway, just in case it failed.

The three were back at his grandparents; they had been for several days and today was there final day of vacation.

Edward's lycanthropy was really bad today. He didn't know if it was from the heart or from the cold of his room affecting his typical sickness. Edward coughed and Roy looked up from reading.

Roy set his book down and walked over. "Do you need anything?"

"A spell to make my lycanthropy go away forever."

"I don't have that, but I can get you more water." He said, taking Edward's cup to go fill it. He returned and pulled up Edward's blanket. "Just sweat it out."

Edward coughed.

Roy took a cool rag and patted Edward's forehead. "The sun will be going down soon, when do you need your wolfsbane?"

Edward slowly sat up and picked up the vial on his nightstand. He opened the vial and downed the contents. He coughed. "That is the foulest stuff in all history. I will be glad to be rid of it."

Roy laughed and let Edward lie back down.

"Roy, if I do lose my mind, please use the imobilus charm on me and tell my brother."

"I will." Roy kissed Edward. They talked as the sun went down and the moon rose.

Edward threw his head back and muffled a scream as Roy watched. It looked like his bones were bending and breaking. Edward's face elongated and his spine extended.

It was painful just watching Edward transform.

In the end, a golden wolf laid where Edward had been. He was panting and whining, some parts of him still changing.

"Edward?"

The wolf's eyes looked up at Roy, but he was too weak to move just yet.

"Is that you?" He asked, wand at the ready.

The wolf slowly nodded.

"Are you okay?"

Edward nodded.

Roy sat beside the wolf Edward. "Can I pet you?"

Edward paused like he was embarrassed before nodding, he was hurting from the transformation.

Roy gently pet the golden fur, it felt just like Edward's hair, soft and silky. He slowly smelled him. Edward smelled like he always did. He had a sweet vanilla fragrance with a strong, sharp smell of machine oil.

Edward's arm and leg changed; they must've had a curse on them to change to match whatever form Edward took on.

"You're cute in this form, very fluffy."

Edward shook his head no.

"Fine. Just get some sleep." Roy crawled in bed with Edward. "You know, I never had a dog before. You are like man's best boyfriend." He teased, smiling as he pet Edward.

Edward shook his head. "I am a wolf, not a stupid dog." But all Roy heard were barks.

Roy gently wrapped an arm around Edward and kissed his forehead. "Good night."

Edward licked Roy's cheek and barked a good night.

Roy smiled and went to sleep with Edward in his arms.

####

Roy woke the next morning and saw human Edward peacefully dreaming. His head on Roy's chest.

Roy couldn't move without waking him, he then realized as his hand fell on Edward's lower back, Edward was naked. Roy blushed and tried to get up without Edward noticing. Roy shifted and Edward's eyes slowly opened.

Edward moaned and took a second to collect himself before freaking out and stealing Roy's blankets to cover himself as he looked for his clothes. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Roy picked up Edward's clothes and handed them to him. "Remember last night?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah. That was the first full moon I remember in a long time."

"How did it feel?" Roy asked curious.

"Painful, like always, but other than that, fine." Edward smiled.

"That's good. It worked." Roy kissed Edward. "Get dressed. We have a train to catch."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Months later…

Edward was quizzing Roy in the library. "Okay, what is the main ingredient in a bad luck potion?"

"Ummm… I know this?" He asked, trying to remember.

"Yes, Snape covered this in the fall semester."

"I don't know. I am going to fail the OWLs." Roy sighed.

"No you won't, not with me here."

"But the OWLs are in three days."

"So? That means we have three days of studying. The answer was a black cat's eye." Edward flipped to the charms section in the study guide. "Moving on, what is the counter spell to the incendio charm?"

Roy moaned and set his head on the table.

####

OWL testing was over and Roy walked out of the room, brain dead.

Edward walked over smiling. "How do you think you did?"

"I think I failed with flying colors. Not to mention that I think my brain completely liquefied and evaporated inside my head, or that is what it feels like."

Edward laughed.

Roy smiled. "What about you?"

"The only section I had major difficulties on was the portion in potions where you had to list the steps on how to brew certain potions. I just hope I get a good score."

Roy chuckled. "You will."

####

The year was quick to finish and Edward sat by Roy on the train ride home.

"Can you just promise me that you will write once a week?"

Roy smiled down at Edward and kissed him. "I will write every day."

Edward smiled.

"Also, I will be inviting you on some of my family vacations."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When was the last time you went to the beach or laid beside a pool?"

Edward shrugged. "I might have been three."

The train pulled into the station and the two got out.

Edward saw his grandparents and sighed. "I will see you over the summer."

Roy nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They quickly kissed before anyone could see them and they walked to where their guardians stood waiting for them.

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has read this fanfiction. I loved this one; this has to be my favorite crossover I have written. This is an announcement to keep your eyes out for part 2 of School life. It will go by the name: School Life part 2. I have written out this whole fanfiction already. I will try to be updating daily, but since it is summer I will be going places and doing things. Next week I am going to camp, so you may not have any updates until I return. This fanfiction will be 4 parts long, so look out for them. I really hoped you like School Life and that you will continue to read. Thank you for all of your support and please leave me a review. I love hearing what you guys liked or would like to see in the future. Thank you. **


End file.
